Warmth in Winter
by his little girl
Summary: Something like rese's one shot about jo and laurie's married life. A take on how jo feel's about being bound to her best friend for life. fluffy.


**Inspired by rese's one shot about jo and teddy being married. Sorry it sounds so familiar. People, this is her idea. I'm just spawning off it. )**

**All characters are sadly the sole property of Louisa may alcott, whom I profess to be a genius.**

**Warmth in winter**

Josephine March had never felt happier in her life. She'd experienced familial security and safety that had and still engulfed her. She'd experienced the high thrill of having her stories accepted and published in newspapers, for all the world to read and appreciate. She experienced the care and peace in her mother's embrace, and in her father's smile. She knew the small twinge of joy that sparked from sharing a secret with her sisters.

But she'd never felt all those at the same time. She felt exhilarated, wildly exuberant, so much so she was afraid her heart would give out with all the happy emotions crammed in her chest. She felt so safe, like nothing bad could reach her, like there wasn't a problem that existed around her. She felt such an extreme sense of belonging.

All this she felt when she was in Laurie's arms.

He made her feel like she was perfect, like she was the role model for all ladies to follow. He made her feel like a woman.

Jo – now Jo Laurence – lay quietly in her bed, languid with warmth. The weather outside was ghastly; it had been snowing for days on end and Jo's fingers were wont to turn blue if she spent too long out romping.

Jo gave a small secretive smile that no one could see in the dark, save herself.

She brought back to mind with pleasure what her Teddy had said a few days ago.

_"We're married now, you and I. We're both grown up, and we have to act like it." _A slight pause as a wicked smile crossed Laurie's handsome features. _"No more romping and running around screaming and yelling. If there's any romping to be done, I'm going to play a major part in it. If we're going to romp, we're going to romp like married people. Somewhere nice and private."_

Jo's face suffused a bright mauve, and she covered her heated face with cool slim hands that were chilled with the cold. God knew what ran through Teddy's mind nowadays. After that decidedly naughty statement, Teddy had taken it in to his mind to play tag. With him being 'it'.

She felt warm and fuzzy despite the freezing cold, and pulled up the comforter around her neck, snuggling warmer in to her nest. Her body encountered Teddy's side and she jerked for a moment, forgetting completely that she was sharing a bed with Laurie.

It was taking a bit of getting used to, this married business. Seeing Laurie every waking hour of the day. Eating breakfast with him in his house off his plates and using his cutlery. She felt so much a part of him now.

It was amazing. She was beginning to understand what her mother felt for her father. She was just probing the edges of this world yet undiscovered but she was determined to dive in to it's depths and find all that was waiting, all that had been promised.

Jo snuggled, her back up to Teddy's side. He felt so solid and _there. _His presence made her feel so…Jo sighed and gave up. Even now she was still trying to find words to describe all this.

Teddy made a small noise in his sleep and turned over, heaving the blankets over Jo and leaving nothing for himself. He woke immediately, a fresh chill breezing over his bare form.

"Jo?" he muttered groggily.

Jo hastily put a hand on his stomach and murmured "yes, I'm here. Go back to sleep." She reached up to him and kissed his mouth. Laurie, definitely sounding happy, returned her kiss. His lips were chapped from the cold; so were hers. But his mouth was warm, soft and very inviting. She tried to draw back, but his left arm was anchored firmly around her waist, and wouldn't let go. But it didn't matter. It wasn't as if she didn't like being manacled to him.

Her husband gave a sound of contentment and, letting her go, rolled over to face her, his arms going around her. Jo gave a muffled laugh, half of being smothered and half of genuine surprise and happiness. She rested her head against his chest.

"I love you," she said softly, placing yet another light kiss on his front.

He apparently heard her, soon after, his voice came, sounding sleepy and very boyish.

"Love you too, Jo."

A moment later.

"Your nose is freezing, Jo."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope this suits! It's a wee bit more sentimental than most. If you like it, review. If you don't like it, review anyways and pretend you do.**

**Nat.**


End file.
